


I lay my heart down with the rest

by oceantears



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hugs, Kneeling, M/M, No Angst, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Crowley is kneeling at Aziraphale's feet, feeling deeply and utterly calm.Pure softness and fluff.





	I lay my heart down with the rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyHobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyHobbit/gifts).

> Hi!  
This is a gift for NaughtyHobbit who asked for a continuation of "Lurched like a stray to the arms that were open". I hope you like it! :)  
This is pure softness and fluff, no angst or anything of the sorts. Just warm, fluffy feelings.
> 
> Title is once more taken from Hozier's "Angel of small death & the codeine scene"
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Crowley was kneeling at Aziraphale's feet, head bowed, breath slow and measured.  
He was clad in comfortable clothes, sweatpants and a loose, soft t-shirt; a stark contrast to his usual clothing.

He had been kneeling here, on a cushion in Aziraphale's living room, for about half an hour and by now he was feeling utterly relaxed.  
Aziraphale was sitting on the sofa, his legs stretched out next to Crowley and his left hand stroking gently through his hair. The angel was reading a book, which one, Crowley wasn't sure but he didn't care much either way. He felt safe and protected sitting at Aziraphale's feet. Crowley's eyes had been half open earlier, but then the angel had started petting his head, then stroking his hair, combing his fingers through it and Crowley's eyes had slid shut.

Now, he was concentrating on the feeling of Aziraphale's hand on his head and on the light-headedness that made this whole situation so pleasant.  
He felt relaxed and comfortable, not needing to worry about anything at all. Right here, kneeling on his soft cushion, there was nothing that could hurt him or Aziraphale, there was nothing he had to think about, no tasks he had to attend to.  
All he had to do was breathe in steadily and enjoy his angel's calming presence.

Crowley's thoughts were slower than usual and he found it hard to concentrate on anything else than the feeling of _safe_ that had engulfed him. He knew he was being cared for and well looked-after and he knew that Aziraphale was enjoying their situation, their position, just as much as Crowley was.

It was perfect, kneeling in the angel's bookshop, the sunlight that fell through the window warming his back.  
Crowley sighed and leaned in closer to Aziraphale. He concentrated on his heart, which he could feel beating slowly, steadily.

Crowley didn't know how much time had passed when Aziraphale moved, jolting him from his daze.  
The angel smiled at Crowley. He had discarded his book and made to stand up, stretching.

"Come with me, love," Aziraphale said, holding his hand out to Crowley, "we should eat something. It has been a while since either of us had the chance to do so."

Crowley noted that his stomach was indeed grumbling and he rose to his feet wobbily, clinging on to Aziraphale's hand. Walking was a bit difficult, as he still felt light-headed and couldn't quite recognise his surroundings, but with Aziraphale's help he managed to reach the kitchen without bumping into any furniture on the way.

Once in the kitchen, Aziraphale told Crowley to take a seat and set about conjuring some food, mainly berries and small, bite-sized pieces of watermelon and apple.  
Crowley, who had slumped slightly in his chair, opened his mouth whenever Aziraphale held a piece of fruit to his lips. He enjoyed the slight sourness of the berries, mixed with the sweetness of the watermelon. He felt comfortable sitting at the table, being hand-fed by Aziraphale. Crowley let his mind drift again, lazily wandering from one thought to the next.  
He felt happy and sated, knowing that Aziraphale was there, caring for and caring _about_ him.  
It felt good, it felt safe, being with the angel like this, having given up control, even if it was just for a short while.

And when Aziraphale hugged him gently, wrapping his wings around him, Crowley felt deeply and utterly loved.


End file.
